


Angels We Have Heard On High

by Sakurai_Ai



Series: Christmas Carols [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: Alec was tired when he came home after a long hunt. He just wanted to shower and curl up with his boyfriend and just sleep the awful night away.He was expecting the warlock angel, or a strip tease.Merry Christmas indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Happy first of December.  
> I should be posting new prompts every other day, and they should all revolve around Christmas (some more than others) on all different OTP's, so check 'em out!
> 
> First up, Malec.  
> It's freezing outside, so I hope this warms you all up!

Thursday night, the first of December and Alec was exhausted.

Those fucking demons were going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. And Jace was no help, always helping that Clary. They had even called on the fucking vampires to help them out. Thankfully Magnus was there, and together they had taken care of it.

It was done, the threat was dead and Alec was ready to call it a night. But as soon as he stepped into the Institute, his mother was on his ass. He barely listened to her as she talked about decorum, about how his relationship with Magnus was not “right”.

As soon as she was done, Alec was out of there.

He reached Magnus’s loft in record time. Taking the steps two at a time, he reached the door and saw it was open. The place was dark, except for the dim candle light cascading in pools around the loft. There was a low thumping of music being played from somewhere near the back of the house.

“Magnus?” He called out, hanging up his bow and arrow and leather jacket on the hook by the door.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Magnus answered from the bedroom area. “Make yourself comfortable,”

Alec noted the sudden appearance of a wine glass on the table. He settled on the sofa, sinking into the plush, and took a sip of his drink, staring at the walls. He just wanted this night to be over with already.

Leaning his head back on the sofa, he let the effects of the alcohol kick in. The dulcet sound of the music was surprisingly soothing. It seems Christmassy, with the sound of sleigh bells and pianos, and flutes. It was calming. 

The sound of his warlock lover entering the room brought Alec back to the present. His eyes widened. His gaze was fixed on the white biker boots walking across the wooden floors of the living room, seductive, languid in their stride as they stopped directly in front of Alec.

“ _Alexander,_ ”

Alec’s curious eyes travelled up, along his bare legs, his smooth, caramel thighs and to the short white shorts that clung to his hips and ass so perfectly, to his slim waist and gorgeous abs and chest that were littered with glitter, and to the large white wings on his back. His lips were coated with red glitter, and held a seductive smile, his cheeks flushed red. And his warlock mark, those gorgeous yellow cats eyes were bright as they connected with Alec’s. They were practically glowing, sending an electric current, like lightning through his body.

He was completely lost.

Magnus was an angel. He was perfection.

The large white wings curved around his body, the tips of the largest feathers grazed against his arms as he walked provocatively to the centre of the room, magically pushing the coffee table away. Alec swallowed quickly, unable to keep his eyes off his lover, taking on his full view as he watched Magnus move. His fingers waved in the air, purple plumes of smoke wafting out and behind him appeared a silver pole. A stripper pole?

“Mags what are you—” Magnus hushed him. He wrapped his fingers around the pole and moved, his body flexing, grinding against the metal.

Alec’s breath came out harsh and heavy. He shifted his body, his cock hardening painfully at every roll of Magnus’s hips, every arch of his body as the music pulsed a beat around them. Glitter fell like rain around him, illuminating his gorgeous tanned skin as he moved. It was the most erotic thing Alec had ever seen.

Magnus turned, bending forward, keeping his legs locked around the pole as he grinded back against it, resting his hands on his legs as he rose up. He walked around the pole, and hoisted himself up, turning on the floor before sliding up again. He moved with the music, his body supple and flexible. Mesmerising, flawless. He flaunted his body with every twist and turn.

Alec couldn’t take his eyes off his warlock lover.

Magnus moved his fingers, creating a small cloud of smoke and the room lights dimmed a bit more. He approached Alec, his hips swaying, the white wings moving with him, the feathers giving Alec a good view of the smooth curve of his ass. The warlock was teasing him.

Alec felt a growl escape his throat, his cock straining against his jeans. He knew Magnus heard him. The warlock turned and flashed his wicked yellow cat eyes at him, climbing onto his lap, knees on either side of Alec’s thighs. He held onto the back of the sofa.

“You aren’t allowed to touch,” His voice was seductive as he moved his fingers, and Alec found he was magically stuck to the chair.

Alec sucked in a breath, feeling the hard heat coming from Magnus’s body. Then Magnus started to move, and that was it for Alec. Magnus’s hips circled and dipped tantalising, slow, his body not making the contact Alec craved. The hunter bucked his hips up as far as they would go under his restraints, wanting desperately to feel Magnus on him, touching him. But he only found air.

“Mags…please,” he begged, his voice completely wrecked already, and the warlock hadn’t even done anything yet.

Magnus had that mischievous look on his lips, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to his lover. And he was enjoying every second of it. Alec knew that look, and he knew what it meant. This night was going to be a long and pleasurable one. Magnus was driving him wild, and he knew that with every roll of those hips, with every arch of his back, with every breathy moan in his ear, Alec only wanted him more and more.

Magnus lowered his body, his knees sinking deeper into the cushions of the sofa, his thick cock barely inches from Alec’s own. He leaned in closer, his lips ghosting over Alec’s ear. His scent fogged all of Alec’s senses, and that unsteady breath set his skin on fire.

“You beg so pretty,  _Alexander_ ,” His voice sent lightening vibrations down Alec’s spine, and those pouting lips lingered over Alec’s skin. He closed his eyes, trying to savour every single part of his lover, even though every part of him was telling him to take what was his.

“Mags, come on.” Alec breathed, his voice husky and strained. He struggled against the bonds, but they wouldn’t give. “Let me just…”

“Please my love,” Magnus moaned into his ear. “Let me take care of you.”

Alec peered up at him, tilting his head so they could kiss. But his mouth fell open in a moan when the warlock grinded their cocks together. Their eyes met, blossomed with desire. Magnus's breath quickened as their hips jerked and rolled to meet one another, their clothes only hindering what they really wanted.

Magnus pulled away, dragging his teeth against Alec's bottom lip, he moved his body sensually over the hunter, keeping little space between them.

" _Fuck,_ Magnus,  _please,_ " Alec moaned, tugging at the magical bonds.

Magnus chuckled, a low heady sound, and dragged his hands up Alec's chest, his fingers pulling open his shirt buttons as he went. As soon as those heated fingers touched his skin, Alec knew he was gone. He maintained the urge to keep the upper hand, but he knew with those fingers creating random patterns on his skin, nails dragging, fingers digging into flesh, he wasn't going to win this.

Alec desperately craved to feel his lovers body, his hands instead reached as far as they could, the rested on either side of Magnus's legs, thumbs grazing that soft skin. His face showing need and desire for the warlock. Magnus's eyes were slightly guarded, but Alec knew he was just as desperate. For one, they were still those beautiful golden yellow.

He moaned, loud and breathy, desperate to touch, to feel, to taste. But Magnus didn’t let up. Instead he started moving with purpose, the music thumping louder and louder in the background, his body twisting and sliding against Alec’s. The hunter thrust his hips up as far as he could, sliding their cocks together, savouring each and every moment with the warlock. He felt like his cock was going to explode from their confinements, getting closer and closer to the edge. His heart hammered harshly in his chest as they grinded deliciously together. A shock wave of heat coursed through his veins, his blood running hotter and hotter.

“Take me to bed,” Magnus murmured, peeling himself from Alec.

Alec was a shattered mess on the sofa cushions, his mind still in a misty haze of passion. His eyes followed Magnus’s as he sauntered to his bedroom. Trying to collect his bearings, he let out a long breath.

He hadn’t even noticed the magical bonds having disappeared. But when he did, he quickly got up off the sofa and made his way to the bedroom. He saw Magnus on their bed, lying on his back, watching Alec enter. His smooth, caramel skin contrasting against the black silken covers they just _had_ to get. He felt arousal stir at the sight of his lover, at those yellow cat eyes gazing up at him, his soft welcoming lips falling open in pleasure.

He crawled onto the bed, leaning down to taste those lips, his tongue. Magnus’s skin was soft to the touch and an overwhelming desire took over. He pulled back, running his fingers over Magnus’s skin, taking off his shorts, boots and pulling off the feathers from his back, until the warlock lay there, wearing only his warlock mark.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his eyes widened at the fact that he had said that out loud.

Magnus smiled, his eyes shining bright. His hands wandered down tugging and pulling off Alec’s clothing until they were both naked. His fingers gripped Alec’s thick cock, tugging and pulling at the skin underneath the bulbous head. Alec groaned, unable to keep his eyes from Magnus’s own as the warlock spun them over and straddled over Alec’s thighs. He leaned down, taking Alec’s cock into his hand, his tongue delicately licking the precum off the tip.

“Fuck, Mags, this isn’t fair,” A rough groan escaped his lips as Magnus’s fists moved over his cock, stroking surely.

“Don’t make me bind you here, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, his beautiful yellow eyes staring up, flashing with determination. He returned to teasing along the base of Alec’s cock to the top, igniting a fire inside Alec. And when Magnus engulfed his cock into that perfect mouth, Alec felt his heart pound faster and faster. Magnus quickened the pace, feeling Alec’s fingers grip on his glittered hair, and he knew Alec was close.

Alec’s hips jerked up into Magnus’s hot mouth, that amazing tongue swirling and stroking at the tip. Everything around him crumbled as his orgasm took over. He cried in pleasure, but Magnus didn’t stop, he buried Alec’s cock into his mouth and sucked. Alec groaned as he spilled into the warlocks’ mouth.

When Magnus finally released Alec, he saw the hunter’s breathing was shallow as he tried to regain his senses.

“We’re not through yet,” Magnus smirked, getting up reaching for the stele in Alec’s jeans pocket. “Stele out my love,”

Alec swallowed thickly as Magnus returned, climbing on his lap, straddling over him. He saw Magnus’s expression soften, and he honestly felt like he was looking at _Magnus_ now, the real Magnus, without all of the armour he hid himself under.

The warlock reached for his cheek, soothing caresses into his skin, Alec felt the little electric sparks of magic from his fingers, and his stele. He turned to kiss those wondrous fingers, thrusting his spent cock up into Magnus’s rock hard one. The warlock growled low in his throat, seeking more friction.

“You feel so amazing,” Magnus breathed, getting lost in those beautiful eyes.

Alec’s cock gave a valiant twitch as it started filling up, his stamina rune glowing a burnt red against his skin. His breathing hitched when Magnus entangled their fingers together, holding them up over his head. The contact and the physical restraints drove him absolutely crazy, it was one thing to be magically bonded, but when Magnus's glorious fingers held him in place, showing off his strength, Alec couldn't help but moan. He craved this feeling.

Magnus started moving his body again, somehow the music in the living room was louder in here, must have been warlock magic, but the sensual pounding of the beat and the slick slide of Magnus's body over his, it only sent him closer and closer to another inevitable end.

Magnus came so close, hovering over his body, but still not touching him, not really. But when their chests met, messy, sweaty and heated, Alec let out a breath,

"By the angels, Magnus." He groaned, the feeling of the feathers curving around them, tickling their skin. "Fuck me already,"

"I'd rather you fuck me, my love," Magnus smirked, lips stretched wide as he leaned forward, their stomachs pressed close together, his pert little tongue darted out to taste the saltiness of Alec's skin. 

The hunter let out a strangled moan, and drove their lips together, mouths parting instantly, tongues battling against one another. Alec felt his heart flutter as he tasted his lover. Magnus responded by sliding their cocks together in a relentless friction that caused both of them to moan into each others mouths. Alec's hips rocked up into his, as he licked and nipped at those luscious lips. It was fierce now, Magnus just wanted to cum, Alec bucked up and rolled them over, wanting desperately to have Magnus feel the way he felt. His hands, now free, found Magnus's legs, fingers grazing along his skin until he reached his thighs. Magnus whimpered, his lips softer and more tender, his tongue sweeter, his skin more delectable.

Alec leaned back, but Magnus stopped him, grabbing onto his shoulders and thrusting up into him.

"Alexander, please," Magnus begged through breathy moans. "Please don't tease me, I want you so badly," 

Alec took his slim waist and slid their cocks together, he groaned, his voice cracking as he looked up at the warlock. Magnus's eyes were blow wide, just a thin ring of gold, filled with desire under those long lashes. Magnus was desperate, but he was letting Alec take control, he was waiting and willing to see just how far Alec would take this. 

Alec wasn't normally the one to engage is this kind of activity, he usually just left it to Magnus, letting the warlock push his boundaries. Alec was always willing to shove those boundaries, all for Magnus, only for Magnus.

His fingers dug into Magnus's ass, pulling him firmly close. The strength of the sudden pull caused Magnus to gasp. Their eyes never wavered from one another, Alec trailed his fingers over his waist and to his cock. His fingers glided across the length, squeezing at the base. Magnus's breath was heavy, begging for his touch, eyes filled with want and lust.

"Please," He begged, and Alec knew just how hard it was for the warlock to ask, to beg for something. The magical man who could turn his fingers and conjure anything he wanted, make people to whatever he wanted, he didn't trust anyone, and yet here he was, under Alec, begging.

And Alec would not allow him anything less than perfection.

His fingers trailed down, firmly pressing into his aching hole, seeing it was already lubed and stretched, his cock was leaking with arousal.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, his voice wrecked as he slid a finger inside the heat. Oh, the glorious heat, his body shuddered as he added another finger. 

Magnus trembled underneath him, his legs spreading wider to accommodate the hunter, allowing him better access as he added another finger, slowly slipping inside the wet velvet like hole. He caressed him delicately, hearing the warlock moan as he moved, greedily accepting everything Alec had to offer him.

He leaned down, capturing the warlocks lips as he whimpered in pleasure. His fingers moving inside him, as Magnus thrust his hips fiercely at his touch. Shameless riding his fingers. He groaned into Alec's mouth when those fingers found that spot, rubbing and hitting it over and over again. All the tension inside Magnus broke then, he pulled away from the kiss and screamed. His body stilled, suspended in an arch as he came, messing their stomachs with stripes of cum.

Alec slid his fingers out and pulled Magnus close to him, hearing his heavy panting. He ran his hands along the mess on Magnus's stomach, and down to his thigh, his teeth tugging on the warlocks earlobe. "Think you can go again?"

"By the angels..." Magnus cried out, pressing their bodies together. "You have broken me, lover."


End file.
